


Take me sightseeing!

by nerdlife4eva



Series: The Domestic Life and Love of Yuuri and Victor [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Teasing, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Another domestic drabble this time featuring Victuuri visiting Detroit! Short, sweet, and full of humorous fluff because that's how I live my life!Want more drabbles? Send me ideas on Tumblr!n3rdlif343va





	Take me sightseeing!

“Yuuri!” Victor whined, wrapped entirely around the left side of his fiance’s body, causing Yuuri to chuckle despite the muggy heat bringing sweat onto every inch of skin being touched. “We have been here for a full twenty-four hours and we have done nothing but business! I’m bored!” A day of sponsorship meetings and scheduling conferences for their singular appearance in some ridiculous ice show were not events that Victor qualified as fun. Necessary to keep fans happy, yes. Fun, not so much.

They were definitely getting odd looks, moving down the street as a lumpy two-headed monster, Victor seemingly unwilling or unable to release Yuuri from his grasp. “This is Detroit, Victor, there isn’t all that much to do,” he eased Victor from his side, kissing his love’s cheek as Yuuri loosened his own tie and removed his jacket. Transitioning to comfortable hand holding, even when his palm began to sweat in the humidity, Yuuri continued to drag his pouting fiance down the street toward the hotel. “You have already seen my college and my old rink, what else could you possibly be interested in? Besides, we have the show tomorrow morning, we should really get some rest.”

Finally releasing his hold, Victor froze in the middle of the sidewalk, mischievous grin taking its place on his face. “Oh Yuuri,” he purred, finger tapping his lips, “don’t pretend to be a model skater now, it doesn’t suit you!”

Yuuri stopped his own forward progression, whirling around to raise an eyebrow. “Victor…” he warned, chewing on the inside of his lip to keep himself from smiling.

“This is my first time in Detroit, Yuuri,” Victor’s lips twitched with the line he was dying to say, “take me sightseeing!” He followed his demand with a dramatic wink, biting back his giggle.

Laughter carrying him forward, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor to kiss him soundly on the lips. “Leave it to me!” he said in his best Victor Nikiforov impression.

Hooking his fingers back through Yuuri’s, Victor shook his head. “I don’t sound like that man with the awful yellow squishy things as his army.” Yuuri’s laughter only grew as they headed down the street, hands happily swinging between them.


End file.
